Shou
Shou Kanji ショウ Rōmaji Shou First Appearance Profile Gender Male Hometown Japan Current Residence New York, USA (as of the end of DMF) Hair Color Light brown Eye Color Dark brown Affiliation Pretty Top Callings Prism Stone (Owner and designer) Relative(s) Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father (Both are divorced from each other) Voiced by Japanese Takashi Kondo Other Shou is the slightly-playboyish leader of the popular boy band, Callings, in Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. He also is the main designer of the Prism Show fashion store, the Prism Stone Shop. He first met Aira when she tripped on him right after her first Prism Show. Impressed by her talent, he kissed her on the forehead. He often shows up where she does when working for Pretty Top, and they often share a few words with each other, which usually ends up with Aira blushing. Although he was just playing around at first, he seriously falls in love with Aira. The feelings he has for her are mutual. Role in the Plot Shou at around age 16, as he appears in "Aurora Dream". In Aurora Dream, Shou meets Aira for the first time at her first Prism Show. After she falls on top of him, he kisses her forehead. He is considered the playboyish and carefree guy at this point. Although Shou and Aira seemed to have perfect compatibility, even so early on, they actually got off to a rocky start. Once Aira found out that the fashion designer of her favorite store, the Prism Store was in fact Shou, she started idolizing him as a genius even more. The reason Shou had invited her over for coffee at the Prism Stone Shop was because he wanted inspiration for his designs, which Aira always had. However, she seemed so bright and happy that he got irritated at her and lashed out, asking "What, did you think I invited you on a date or something?!". Aira went home in tears, but made up with Shou when she helped him with his design before her show, and wore it on stage. She showed how simple changes can make all the difference. Their bond was rekindled once again, and Shou started to feel something for Aira at this point. He whispered "Thank you" in her ear as he left. WThey shared a tender moment at the fireworks festival, and Aira was willing to give up her first kiss to him, but he pretended not to notice, as he knew that he had to focus on Callings. However, he confessed his love for her during the fireworks, but she did not hear him. What Aira and Shou looked like to Aira's father.At Halloween, Callings and MARs were trying to prepare sweets for a Halloween Party at the next Prism Show. Of course, the best place to get those sweets was at Aira's house, Haru no Soranooto, a bakery. Hiroshi, Aira's father, of course, was not happy, seeing them flirting with each other. When Shou finally convinced him to cater the party and showed that he was a sincere person, Shou's true feelings slipped as he said, "Thank you, father!" (which implies that he would be married to Aira in the future). Aira saw an unexpected side of him at the party when he clinged onto her when they went into an old warehouse at night, as Shou has a fear of the dark. This showed Aira how much Shou relied on her. Their relationship was at a standstill as Aira was busy with work, until a rival appeared. That rival was Nana. Aira, however, finally came to terms with the feelings she was feeling and flew a new Prism Jump, announcing unintentionally to the audience that she was in love. She talked with Shou afterwards, him telling her that the kiss in the movie was a CG kiss with a doll. He also said he had no intention of dating anyone while he was in callings, but he had feelings for her. As idols, they decided without words that they would not date, but be in love with each other. Shou works constantly into the night to finish designing the charm that would protect Aira.When Aira decided to jump the Aurora Rising,Shou confronted her on Valentines Day, fearful, as he knew the Aurora Rising had broken many jumpers before. He embraced Aira from behind and held her tight, making her blush. He told her if one-in-a-million, she lost her memory, he wouldn't know what he would do. After a moment of silence, he released her, and gave her a present of a new, one-of- Shou embraces Aira.a-kind Prism Stone he made just for her, a beautiful pearl necklace. He states that he designed it with the feelings of wanting to protect her. When Aira was trying to save Rizumu from being sucked into the depths of Hell, the necklace was the key that saved herself from being sucked in, along with Shou calling out her name into the vortex. He attended the finals to cheer on Aira, and helped her perform the Aurora Rising Dream by yelling "Aurora Rising!" with the rest of the crowd. Shou calls Aira "cute".On the final episode of Aurora Dream, Aira and Shou go on a date and reminisce about the past year. On their date, Shou is surprised when he first sees her, and tells her the reason is because she is cute. Etymology Shou's name is most likely a pun on the Japanese rendition of "Show" from "Prism Show." When his name is put together with the other two members of Callings, their names literally mean, "An echoing show."